


I'm Gonna Make You A Man

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Coming of Age, First Time, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: It is Dave's eighteenth birthday and Ray, takes him into the potting shed and 'makes a man' out of him. Ray tells Dave they are now bonded and closer than any brothers could ever be.





	I'm Gonna Make You A Man

"You are eighteen, now, Dave. It's time to make you a man!" Dave was unsure of what Ray was talking about, but followed him to the garden shed anyway. His brother was twenty-one and knew a bit more about life, than Dave would ever admit, and in some ways even looked up to him. He certainly wanted to 'be a man,' so when Ray jammed the door, he didn't question it.

"Bend over and place your hands on the potters bench, and do not move them, and whatever you do, don't make a sound!" Ray instructed. Dave listened and obeyed.

Pulling Dave's trousers down, Dave gasped. He was finally getting an idea of what was to come, but remained silent, as he had promised.

A long calloused finger was now being inserted in his most intimate of places, and Dave bit his lip and gripped the edge of the bench. The feeling was intense, and Ray moving his finger in and out was only making it worse. Next, he felt what could only be another finger, and Dave cried out involuntarily. Ray's hand went over his mouth, and he hissed, "Do not lick or bite me, or you will feel the back of my hand!" Dave replied with a nod.

Ray made a few scissoring motions, as tears formed in Dave's eyes. His cheeks were flush from humiliation and embarrassment, but if this is what it took to be a man, he would do it.

The third and final finger was inserted, and Dave was not enjoying being stretched at all, what he didn't know was if he wasn't stretched, this would be a whole lot more painful.

Ray removed his fingers, causing Dave to feel relieved, but that would soon end, as his brother was undoing the button and fly of his trousers, and pulling out his aroused length. 

"Hold your breath." Ray whispered into Dave's ear, his warm breath turning him on as if he was with a girlfriend. He'd lost his virginity at fifteen, and figured that was all there was to being a man. He was about to learn otherwise.

Dave held his breath, but the next thing that happened left him gasping! Ray had penetrated his most tender of places, as well as committed an illegal act all at one time! Paralyzed, he white knuckled the potter's bench, as Ray grabbed his brother's hips, and began to quickly move his cock in and out of the other, his breath becoming heavy and hitching in his throat. Dave was tighter than any girl he'd ever been with, and even though this would not last, it would feel good, even for Dave, when he came. 

Dave was hard, but still unable to move. The pain was too intense, and he wanted to run away and cry! Ray kept pumping, and then hit where he believed his brother's prostate to be. Dave felt what was like a shock of electric pleasure, which caused him to ejaculate in the trousers he was wearing. Ray was next, as his brother's tightness was just too much! He bit his lip as he filled his brother with his seed, and when it was all over, quickly put his cock back in his trousers and zipped them up.

Dave turned and looked at Ray with tear stained eyes, his underwear filled with his own come and his brother's. Ray ran his fingers tenderly through Dave's hair and smiled at him. 

"Baby brother, now you are a man, and we are bonded together. We will always be closer than other brothers from now on." The pain was all over, and this sounded like a wonderful thing, Dave thought.

"Just don't go telling anyone what happened, for you know what would happen if word got out!" Dave nodded. He liked the idea of he and his brother having a secret.

"Now go and sneak upstairs and get cleaned up! Your party guests will be here soon." Ray cleared his throat, un jammed the door and opened it, so they could both leave the shed.

"Happy Birthday, today you are a man!"


End file.
